


Inorganic Pleasures

by JustJasper



Series: How Long Does a Healthy Robot Live? [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SciFi, Androids, Consent Issues, Gender Issues, M/M, Robots, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A longer piece from <a href="http://justjasper.tumblr.com/tagged/robot!moreid/chrono">this 'verse</a>. Morgan, an android, asks  Reid to enable him to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inorganic Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Features discussion of sexuality, orientation, consent issues and gender. I don't really know how AI/cybernetics works, so please enjoy the pseudo-science.

" **It would be possible to describe everything scientifically, but it would make no sense; it would be without meaning, as if you described a Beethoven symphony as a variation of wave pressure." - Albert Einstein**

By the time Reid acknowledged him by looking up from his paper, Morgan had been staring at him from across the table for almost five minutes. It was strange behaviour for a man who usually very much fit the old adage 'more human than human' – the unblinking, blank-faced staring was very robot-y and just a little creepy.

He raised his eyebrows at Morgan, whose face finally changed as he furrowed his brow, but didn't look away.

"I want a sex upgrade," Morgan said suddenly.

"What?" Reid laughed, caught off guard by the statement.

"I want you to upgrade me so we can have sex."

"How long have you been wanting this?"

"A while," Morgan admitted. "Usually when we kiss for a long time, you start to get aroused. I can tell because of my sensors, but even if I didn't have them, your breathing changes and you kinda rub against me."

"That's arousal, alright," Spencer confirmed, feeling his cheeks flush a little.

"With my nerve network activated, it already feels good when you touch me," Morgan went on, thoughtfully leaning his arms on the table, "but I don't have the capacity to become sexually aroused."

"Okay," Reid nodded. "I've given it some thought. I've seen other people's work, too. There's a big market demand for sex 'droids. I don't want to give you anything that forces arousal onto you. There's a huge variance in the sexuality of us organics, I want to be able to replicate that."

"No," Morgan shook his head, "you're thinking about it wrong. Giving my body functioning sexual arousal is separate from my sexuality."

Reid felt a small thrill; he loved it when Morgan challenged him, when he didn't accept his word as gospel.

"I think I have a sexuality already. Certain things already cause me responses in my brain, I just have no sexual capacity yet. I see your body, and I feel good, and I want to touch you and be close to you. I feel it when I see other people. Hot people. Not like I feel the things for you, but that's attraction, isn't it? In theory, couldn't an asexual organic person's body be sexually stimulated, even though they have no desire for sex?"

Reid wrinkled his nose a little, but began to understand where Morgan was coming from.

"I know that sounds creepy," Morgan said quickly, "but I just mean that I already have an orientation, what I like and dislike from an emotional and physical standpoint. I want the ability to feel sexual arousal to go alongside it."

"Okay," Reid nodded slowly. "But I think this could be a big job, like when I installed your nerve system, since a lot of this will essentially be an extension to that."

"You mean more brain surgery?" Morgan said, pulling a face.

"I know it's boring for you." Reid reached out and squeezed the android's hand. "But I think testing this one will be more fun than all that pinching and poking you we did for the nerve network."

Morgan grinned, turning his hand over so he could lace his fingers through Reid's.

\---

It had been several weeks since the subject had been discussed, and now Reid was in his workshop spreading plans out across his largest screens as Morgan ate the last of the noodles out of the fast food carton with a fork. At least this job wasn't turning out to be as complicated as the artificial digestive system he'd designed, but like that one, this project too looked to have potential application to organic human medicine.

"The main question, Derek," he said, standing back to look over the screens full of plans, "is what kind of genitals do you want?"

"I've got a choice?"

"Of course," Reid said brightly. "I've been working on standard penis and vagina designs, but that's just the start. You don't have to pick either, if you don't want. We can figure something out."

"I don't know..." Morgan was eyeing the plans, looking unsure.

"Or," Reid starting, reaching out to make a set of plans bigger so he could check something, "I could prep your body so it wouldn't take too much effort to change your genitals, if you want. The organic penis and vagina are developed from the same tissue, I was going to make a lot of their structure similar."

Morgan nodded. "So down the line I could change? And try something else?"

"An advantage of being mechanical," Reid confirmed. "It doesn't even have to look like conventional genitals, either. As long as I can give it the same function, we can experiment with shapes. There's a lot of possibilities."

Nodding again, Morgan browse the plans again. "Okay. I want a vagina."

"Right," said, smiling widely at him. "I've started working on plans for a rectum, too. Usually organics with penises also have a prostate. Do you still want me to wait to implement that feature?"

"No, you can try it. It's going to be more advanced than one without, right? You may as well go for harder first."

"You want to design it? Your vagina?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. I've got a program you can play around with the aesthetics on; size, colour, that sort of thing. You can use the internet for inspiration, too."

"Vagina homework," Morgan chuckled, sliding into the seat in front of one of the terminals.

\---

"Don't you think you should touch me, to test?"

"No, I think it should be you, Derek," Reid encouraged, checking the sensors were wired up properly. "It's your body."

"But it works, right? You already tested it when I was powered down."

"Yes, but I just want to make sure, with you conscious."

Morgan was naked, plugged into several sensors as he reclined on one of the workbenches in the workshop, which Reid had tried to make more comfortable for him with the addition of pillows.

"I'm going to observe from over here, okay?" Reid said, going to sit a little way away. Morgan watched him go, biting his lip, feeling nervous. He closed he eyes and exhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself. Tentatively he lifted a hand to one of his nipples and brushed his fingers over it. Reid had told him he'd wired them into the system, since they were erogenous zones for organics. Immediately, it felt different; they'd had nerves before, but the sensation was stronger now, and as his finger brushed and circles around his nipple, he felt it getting hard. He thought of the times he'd touched Reid and seen the response, of feeling Reid's hard nipples against him when they kissed, and he let out a little noise. He had new parts, new structure, things analogous to muscles and skin and nerves, and it all seemed to be waking up in response to the tiniest stimulation.

He moved to his other nipple, using the other hand as the original ventured downwards, pushing along the flesh of his torso until he found tight curls of hair. He kept going, cupping his hand over his centre; it was a similar shape to the flat plane he'd had before, but there was more, something new. He dragging his fingers up along either slide of the slit in his body, shivering at the sensation. He opened his eyes and found the monitor aimed at his crotch, put up so he could see. His labia looked delicate, but more swollen than when he first looked after the fresh install of his new body part, a glisten of moisture on the folds. He left his hardened nipple to bring the other hand down, and gently spread himself. He was delightfully pink on the inside, and he couldn't help grinning at the site, and the way his body felt hotter and tighter, somewhat like the rush and burn he felt when he exerted himself.

He explored his folds with his fingertips, lifting his hips slightly into the contact and closing his eyes again. Eventually, after deliberately avoiding it out of excitement, he touched his clit. It was everything he'd read and more; a sudden jolt of intense sensation that made him yelp. After only a short while of touching it became too sensitive to touch directly, and instead he framed two fingers around it, massaging the flesh either side and stimulating it by proxy. It felt new, and good, and he was amazing at how completely sensory it was. His cheeks felt hot, his toes curled, his brain felt addled in a pleasurable haze. He wondered if organics felt it like this; Reid was an expert at mimicking organic function, but he still wished he could truly know. The thought faded fast as the pleasure kept building, and he moved his fingers faster.

"Spencer," he breathed, "Spencer, I think I'm close to something, orgasm, right? I think, I think-" It was hard to think, though, because it felt so good. He kept going until he tipped over a point where he knew he couldn't stop even if he tried, and moved his fingers faster and faster, sliding one over to put direct pressure on the bundle of nerves that was his clit, and he felt all the muscles in his legs stiffen as he exploded. He thought for just a second he had ruptured himself, broken something, but it felt good and he groaned, a faint beeping sounding from a monitor nearby. He panted, moving his hand away from the sensitive flesh, flexing his hips and moaning long and loud, opening his eyes on the workshop again.

"You okay?" Reid said as he got up and approached.

"Uh huh," he sounded. "I think it works."

Reid leaned in to kiss Morgan's forehead and run his hand over his hair. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah. It felt so good, baby."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. All the readings look good."

"Thank you for giving me this," Morgan murmured, reaching up to keep Reid close to him.

\---

It had been a busy few weeks, both in Reid's work and their joint efforts to explore Morgan's new pleasure capacity. It was definitely as fun as when the digestive system was new and they'd ordered a different kind of food every night for Morgan to try with his new artificial taste buds.

"You're a tease," Morgan panted, legs splayed wide with Reid between them, running the head of his cock through his damp folds.

"You're impatient," he teased. "This is your first time, we should take it slow."

"We've done other stuff," Morgan huffed. "And does the concept of virginity even apply to robots?"

"Only if that robot has a mind to categorise themselves as a virgin or not," he said as he pushed his cock against Morgan's hard clit, making him gasp and groan.

"Please, Reid," he groaned, reaching for the man's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Okay, Derek," Reid murmured between kisses. He lined himself up with one hand and slid in slowly, and Morgan moaned as he felt himself being stretched.

"Oh god," he gasped, "fuck, fuck, fuck."

"You're so sensitive," Reid cooed, thrusting slowly. "Maybe I should get you in the shop and adjust the nerves here."

"Don't you dare!" Morgan gasped, Reid's tinkering laugh thrumming through him.

"I wouldn't really," Reid said softly, kissing along Morgan's jaw. "I want it to feel so good for you."

"It does," he groaned, concentrating on the friction of Reid sliding within him. "Fuck me, Spencer. Fuck me."

The feeling of Reid moving inside him, the way Reid touched him and kissed him, this new kind of intimacy was wonderful. Morgan wanted to be lost in it for days. He could feel the man's pulse in his chest when he pressed his hand there, perceived it in his sensors, and it matched up with his own mechanical one. Knowing that even if his was designed and manufactured that it worked the same way as Reid's was amazing to him.

Reid braced himself on one arm so he could push the other one between them and fiddle with Morgan's clit, making the android moan and cling to Reid's back, leg wrapped around and his heels pressing into the tops of his thighs.

"I'm so close, baby," he groaned. "Please don't stop, don't stop."

Reid didn't, and soon after Morgan came, yelling and groan as he felt his body spasm and contract, this time around Reid's cock. Reid only lasted a few more thrusts and was there too, he groaned into Morgan's neck as he emptied inside his lover, hips stuttering erratically.

"Don't move," Morgan murmured.

"I won't," Reid said, and kissed the man's neck, letting himself lay his weight on Morgan's chest.

"Feels so good," he said, focusing on the way his body spasmed with the residual tremors of his orgasm. "You're so smart, for a human."

Reid chuckled, giving a few last thrusts before settling to keep himself inside Morgan, allowing them to enjoy the afterglow.

" **The mind-blowing, ridiculous sex which was the stuff of both poetry and porn - so unlike anything else I had ever experienced before." - Emily Giffin**


End file.
